Opportunities
by DulceDream
Summary: Set after Snow and Emma return from Fairytale Land. After finally having entire family back together, brightly looking into the future Snow and Charming are met with the biggest surprise of their lives. A Charmings family fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

A/N First of all I want to apologise followers of my other 2 stories, I promise I will continue with them, I just finished my law exams and there was zero inspiration, however this idea kept bugging me for a while, so I started writing it up, so I thought I will share. Please comment if you want me to continue with this story.

As for other 2, I shall be updating them in the next few days, just wanted to get this one out first.

Thank you for bearing with me and again apologies for mistakes!

This story takes place after the Welcome Party at Grannies, when Snow and Emma came back from FTL land. No Archie's fake deaths, nor Gold cashing in favors happened yet.

* * *

Snow was the last one to enter the little loft apartment following her entire family in front of her. It was such an overwhelming feeling, suddenly, house so full and everyone talking, laughing, rooms quickly filled with noises, completely changing the atmosphere she had there for a long time. It was curious too, as Mary Margaret she never realised how empty it has been, how lonely she has been, how completely deserted her life was and then Emma entered her life. It suddenly moved, completely unaware of any curse whatsoever, she felt alive and the void she didn't realise she had in her life was filled. Now? She had her husband laughing at some antics Henry was pulling while he was placing leftovers in the fridge, Henry, grinning from ear to ear, following Charming like a puppy dog and Emma, her little baby girl, not so little anymore, was lazily lounging on the coach, flipping through channels. Still dressed, shoes on and Snow smirked. Dwelling those few seconds on her entire family here, together, with no imminent danger coming for a change was something she didn't expect to happen, probably ever. And boy, it was beautiful.

Before she was caught staring and marveling at each family member she slipped her shoes off, placing her coat on the coat rack and hurried over to Emma, who was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Do you need help?"

Emma blinked her eyes open suddenly awake from the sound of her mother's voice and registering she's been spoken to.

"What?"

"Shoes, Emma"

"Uh" Emma just now realised she was fully dressed as she was at Grannies. "Oops" she wiggled shoes off her feet, then pulling her feet up to her body.

Snow smiled, she could see how tired Emma was. Without a word she picked them up, clearly seeing how Emma was going to fall asleep any minute and fought with herself deciding whether to ask to help her go upstairs or just be very egoistic and have her here for few moments more.

She walked over leaving the shoes and then retrieving a blanket from her bed, deciding she won't bother Emma and have her for few moments more here, until moving her to her own bed.

Snow walked over expecting to find Emma asleep already, but surprisingly Emma was still fighting it, she was laying down on the coach but keeping her interest on some old tv show that was on.

Snow without saying a word draped a blanket over Emma and sat in the corner.

"Thanks" Emma murmured snuggling into the blanket. "I should go upstairs" Emma added.

"You can stay, if you want." Snow said hopefully. "Your father will move you up later, don't worry"

What it seemed the most innocent suggestion and natural, in Snow's point of view, apparently set alarms in Emma's head who quickly snapped her head up looking at Snow with her eyes widened. "Oh no, that's not necessary" Emma said sheepishly. Snow understanding now this was crossing those boundaries she was trying so hard to overcome.

"I'm just…gonna. Go up." Emma yawned getting up. Snow smiled weakly nodding. "Early morning and stuff" Emma tried to explain.

"Okay, Emma, have a good night" Snow touched her hand. Emma smiled back, at least not brushing this off and Snow decided just to conform with those little progresses she was making.

"You too. See you in the morning" Emma replied going up the stairs. Henry was already in the shower, sent by Charming and it was just Snow and Charming left downstairs.

Snow took the blanket she gave for Emma, snuggling into it and without even bothering to change the channel she stared at the tv screen, lost deeply in her thoughts.

"Didn't know you liked I dream of Jeannie" Charming's voice brought her back, hell knows after how long.

"Hmm?"

"Hey" Charming sat down next to Snow. "Everything's okay?"

"Yeah, better than ever" Snow smiled.

"Why do I have a feeling you're over-thinking things?"

"I'm just…" Snow thought for a moment. "Well that's silly. I was just thinking how odd it was, not realising how alone I was here entire time, now having you all here and it's like I have been missing this my entire life and yet I had no idea?"

Charming nodded knowingly. "Curse."

"Yeah. I just sometimes think, how could I forget? I know it's a curse and I know it's silly, but I feel sometimes I should have known or felt like when I saw Emma for the first time here, that she's different, she's my daughter, you know, this sort of connection you should never ever forget!"

"Okay, hold that here, Snow." Charming raised his brows. "That is some serious over-thinking. First of all, like you said, curse made you forget everything, it erased every possible feeling you had as Snow, Mary Margaret was opposite of what you were as Snow, you can't even possibly blame yourself like that. AND, you have been with her ever since the moment she got here, you became best friends, so whatever you didn't remember your heart still did and you were always for her."

"I know." Snow's eyes filled with tears, touched by Charming's words. "Still there are some sort of things I wish I had never told her, or spoken to her this way, or just been even more for her. It's just like…she was right here, all the time and I had no clue!"

"Yet you still loved her and she loved you back, right? Now what should I say? I wasn't even close to her. Heck, she probably even hated me. "

Snow rubbed Charming's cheek, comforting him with her warmth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even brought that up. I just wish like somehow, we could get back that time, every moment missing without her or not knowing it's her. But it's impossible."

"Well, we have rest of our lives ahead for that, right?" Charming smiled.

Snow nodded.

"And we're gonna smother her with love whether she wants it or not."

"And tuck her in, kiss her goodnight, spoil her rotten…" Snow grinned beginning to imagine every little thing they will have to share together.

"And teach her to ride a horse and whatever skill she wants to learn, cheer her every time she does anything good or bad, pretty much kill everyone who even tries to hurt her…" Charming continued, grinning himself.

"Oh, dress her up in a ball dress" Snow mused grinning. Charming chuckled at that.

"I'd say good luck with that, but knowing you, probably that's gonna happen sooner than I think"

Snow nodded proudly. "Oh and we're totally gonna make her weep in embarrassment. Whether is smushing her with hugs and kisses in front of everyone or taking out most embarrassing cute stories from parents vault. Yep!" Snow giggled.

Charming kissed Snow's nose. "Better now?"

"Yeah" Snow smiled in response. "A lot" she leaned placing her head on his shoulder. "Wish it all would happen like now, though, we already waited long enough."

"And we can wait a little bit longer, fact is, it will happen." Charming said, full of faith like always.

Snow closed her eyes, feeling tired just as much as Emma earlier. "I'm starting tomorrow" she smiled with her idea.

"What?" Charming looked at her amused.

"Tucking her in."

"I would try talking you out of it, but I know it's probably useless."

"Yep" Snow yawned. She had her mind set and this was it.

Charming wrapped the blanket over his wife, who was soundly asleep as he held her and let himself marvel for few moments over everything that has been happening. His nightmares were still keeping him awake, although it was going away slightly, he knew he was still going to stay up as much as he could. He watched Snow sleep for few moments, feeling so full and content he realised he knew exactly how she was feeling earlier. It was still strange how this curse stuff worked and how he had missed on things he didn't realise he was missing. Grateful it was over now, grateful they managed to be happy in the end.

It was as if whiplash when he was fighting with newborn Emma in his hand, when he should have had a right just to stay there, for few moments, grasping the fact that he became a dad, he had a little tiny human being, part of himself and part of love of his live in there and it was so precious, more precious than life itself. But no, he never had that moment, he never had the moment to kiss Emma's head and say how beautiful she was, how he'd guard her with his life, which he did. And just how, he was happy, because that happiness he allowed to feel himself for those 5 minutes they had with newborn Emma, was ripped away right from him that moment.

He remembered that moment when Snow suddenly decided to send Emma way, regardless that she was born early and how he couldn't even begin to imagine, just receiving this miracle in his hands, to be taken away. It seemed unjust, unfair and beyond any understanding. He thought Snow was out of her mind even suggesting to separate from baby Emma for a second and then it was up to the biggest sacrifice ever. Which lead them to now. This moment. Sit and digest everything that has happened, how as if they suddenly were awake from deep slumber, no longer tiny Emma here, but same baby girl bringing entire family back together. Heck, sure, he felt a tingle of sadness and sorrow just to think how he never had a chance to make Emma the happiest little princess in all realms, spoil rotten as she deserved and making sure she was happy. But now they had that chance, all of them. And it filled him with immense joy so he decided just to focus on that, because he knew from now on they could only be happy. They have everything for it – they have each other. They _found_ each other.

He kissed Snow's head, carefully, as if she were like a porcelain doll, lifting her up in his arms, he carried her to their bedroom, which he's done so many times now and mastered it perfectly. Snow snuggled into the pillow and continued sleeping, undisturbed.

Charming listened for a moment, realising the entire apartment was silent, gathering up the courage, he sneakily walked up the stairs, making no sounds whatsoever. Carefully, he opened Emma and Henry's room's doors, hearing only small Henry's snores, he braved in, walking over to the bed were both, Emma and Henry were sleeping. Henry's arms draped all over bed, one over Emma's head and nearly throwing Emma out of the bed, who was so out of this world that didn't even care, her arm outside bed and soon, most likely, her entire body too if she didn't move.

David silently chuckled, wishing he had a camera because that was the utterly most adorable view he's ever seen and for a moment they even looked like kids, both of them. With his sneaky skill so mastered, Charming moved Henry a little so he wasn't hogging entire bed, moving his arm from Emma's head. Then he took another brave step, moving Emma entirely into the bed, so her hand wasn't falling out either. Happy, she didn't even stir, apparently deep slumber running in their very sleeping cursed family, he took another risk, remembering Snow's promise of tucking her in tomorrow. Well, if she was going to do that, he would go ahead and place a kiss on Emma's head.

"Sleep tight my beautiful princess" he whispered, brushing her curls away from her forehead with his thumb. "Papa loves you so much."

Emma didn't even move. Feeling happy and content, Charming watched her for a few moments, just enjoying having this chance now to be close to her and take it all in, as soon as she moved, turning to the other side, he decided not to cheat the luck anymore and promptly walked out of the room, hoping not to make things worse, in case she wakes up and gets freaked out. Still, the happiness he was feeling was so enormous it seemed to burst out of his chest.

He walked over, getting into bed with Snow, who instinctively moved to him in the place she always sleeps, over his chest.

"You didn't tuck her in, did you" she surprised him, speaking sleepily with her eyes closed.

Charming couldn't help but laugh. "No, I leave it to you tomorrow, I checked the waters, you'll be able to do it without a problem, little miss, sleeps like a log"

"Tell me about it." Snow yawned. "One time we thought we heard an ogre, Mulan and Aurora panicking, while Emma wouldn't even move. I thought I will have to carry her but Mulan came up with brilliant idea to splash water over her"

Charming gasped now laughing harder. "Let me guess…it didn't help"

"Well lets say our little baby girl has a colourful vocabulary which I still have to work on, but nope, she turned over and continued."

"That's my girl" Charming grinned.

"Yeah, but, try picking her up and the girl jerks up and is awake as ever. I guess, good thing at least something works?" Snow sighed.

"She's your size, Snow, I'm sure she just didn't want you to get injured" Charming kissed her head.

"Right." Snow murmured, too tired to dwell on that now. "Goodnight, Charming"

"Goodnight, my love"

That night Charming had no nightmares at all, for the first time ever. One of the rarest and strangest nights ever. The only thing ever awakening was Snow's kisses in the morning.

"Good morning" David heard as soon as he opened eyes, with his beautiful wife in front of him, kissing him as she was laying on top of him.

"You didn't have any nightmares" Snow smiled as he kissed her back.

"It appears so." He realised how light it was in entire apartment. "What time is it?"

Snow glanced at the clock on the wall. "11! Wow. I can't believe we've slept for so long" she rested her head over his chest.

"Neither can I." Charming looked groggily around him. "Has Emma left?"

"I didn't hear! She must have, but strange she wouldn't wake us up"

"Yeah, I was meant to help her today" Charming remembered. "Maybe she's asleep too?"

"Doubtfully, Henry had to be at school few hours ago." Snow moved out of the bed. "How about I'm gonna check if they left and maybe then we could…" Snow smiled wickedly.

Charming grinned in response.

"Well, that's an excellent idea, wife" he stretched in the bed all happy while Snow giggled putting her robe on. And just then, that moment, there was a piercing loud cry that reverberated entire apartment. It was more of a scream but at the same time a desperate wail that completely shook Charming and Snow in shock. Both staring at each other with their eyes wide in panic. It came from upstairs but it sounded nothing like either Henry or Emma, still, this was the scariest sound ever that even made Snow tremble in fair. It was followed by really loud cries and neither Snow or Charming waited a second more, both running together upstairs and bursting into Emma's room.

It appeared to be completely empty, bed messily left just as if Henry and Emma slept like before. No sight of either of them, until Charming spotted a small bundle, wrapped in sheets from the bed , just next to it, source of the wails. Snow's eyes following his and both stared in shock, not being able to move a muscle. There was a head peeking out of the sheets, few blonde curls hanging out of the blanket and entire face filled with tears. A small little girl, no older than 5 years was screaming on top of her lungs, visually, upset with a raw cut over her head that had blood coming out.

Charming opened his mouth no sound coming out until he felt Snow's hand in his, she was so cold and shivering he wondered if his body responded the same.

"E..Emma?" Snow gasped finally. The little girl ceasing her cries and finally meeting her scared blue eyes with theirs.

"Oh my God" Charming gasped. "Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

There was no mistaking at all. The little girl, screaming on top of her lungs was no one else but Emma herself. She didn't change much at all, same round sweet face, beautiful features, perfect mix from both of her parents, mother's chin, mop of curly disheveled blonde hair and blue father's eyes. It was as if same Emma at 28 would have shrunk into tiny little mini version.

Charming gaped. "Emma?" he walked over carefully, Snow stood behind him, still as a statue.

The little girl stopped screaming but looking petrified, she moved back.

"Emma, do you know who we are?" he tried.

There was nothing making sense right now. Just mere hours ago he had kissed his 28 year old daughter goodnight, who was sleeping side by side with his grandson and now there was a tiny girl, instead, with no sign of Henry even existing. There was no logical explanation, all he felt was pain at the little girl being so scared and hurting. This little girl was _his_ Emma after all.

"Oh my gosh Charming, she's bleeding" Snow snapped out of her trance running over to Charming and instead of using his careful approach not to scare the tiny human, she went straight for it, grabbing Emma into her hands and checking her head. The little girl started screaming and wriggling out desperately out of Snow's hold.

"Snow, step back please" Charming begged.

Snow, with her tears filling up her eyes, stepped back, reluctantly, not wanting to let go off Emma. "But…"

"She's in shock, she's scared, we don't know what's happening" Charming tried to explain. Snow's lip quivered feeling hopeless. All she wanted that moment was to stop her child from hurting.

"Hey Emma" Charming leaned down to Emma's height.

Emma ceased her cries again, only a little this time, paying attention when her name was pronounced. "Don't be scared, okay? We love you very much Emma"

Emma stared at him curiously, then at Snow. Snow tried to smile at her encouragingly.

"No" Emma replied. Being her first word she's spoken ever.

"No?" Charming looked at her curiously.

"You are lying." little Emma said matter of fact.

"No, Emma, we would never lie to you." Charming spoke kindly. "Please, trust us?"

"No." Emma's lip quivered, much like Snow's did moments ago, reminding just how much they were alike.

Snow's eyes suddenly grew large as an idea came suddenly in her head, Charming looked at her questioningly, while she ran over to one of the boxes standing in the corner. His eyes grew massively large realising what item she just retrieved.

He gasped, with his eyes welling up with tears, being unable to avoid emotions because no one has told him ever about this still existing in present day.

"Emma" Snow tried carefully coming closer. "Do you know what is it?" she showed the baby blanket to Emma, holding close to her. She realised just right now about the size of this new Emma. She could actually almost wrap her all up in it just how small she was.

"My baby blanket" Emma widened her eyes, staring at it earnestly. Snow could read the little girl, that she desperately wanted to grab the blanket out of her hands and possibly bolt. But since this was now a perfect leverage and maybe a way to connect with her she was holding into it.

"You know, when you were this tiny" Snow indicated with her hands a size of a small baby. "We wrapped you into this blanket, it was the only thing that you always had from us and we just hoped it would keep you warm wherever you go" Snow explained best as she could, with teary eyes, trying not to break down and scare the child more.

Emma scrunched her forehead, thinking hard. She was still not trusting but didn't say anything back.

Snow felt as if she was going to jump out of her skin, she knew Charming had a point they had to earn Emma's trust because she was still processing just as they were, except she probably didn't even know who they were, yet the urgency of Emma's head being full of fresh blood, made her insides turn and she was about to jump into her again, mother instincts full force and tend the wound immediately.

"Emma, we will not going to hurt you, okay?" Charming tried again.

"Everyone says that" Emma replied and with that his heart filling with a shooting pain. Child this small shouldn't say things like that.

"I promise, Emmie" Charming tried. "I could never ever hurt you" he spoke with entire sincerity and pain in his voice.

"Okay." Emma replied looking at him. He smiled widely, taking this as a permission skipping over to his daughter and so did Snow.

Emma rapidly extended her hands, grabbing her blanket as if her life depended on it and hugged it tightly to her body, the sheets coming off, revealing she was only wearing big Emma's pajamas top, clearly losing pants before that because she was so miniature. It was a clear indication, that whatever happened their big Emma was gone and was turned into child again.

"Should we take her to Whale?" Snow panicked carefully looking at her head.

"No, Snow, she's going to get terrified again, just get some wound dressing at the moment"

"Okay" Snow nodded dashing out of the room.

"Does it hurt?" Charming touched Emma's head carefully. Emma nodded slowly.

"Okay, mommy's going to put some medicine on here, so it heals and you won't feel a thing soon, okay?" He noticed how Emma's shirt was full of blood stains and it was starting to make him panic just as much as Snow was earlier, he's seen so many wounds through his life but there was something different about seeing his little girl injured. That was the most unnerving thing in this planet. And he was starting to re-think the suggestion they wait to go to Whale.

"Here" Snow came in carrying all the first aid she could find, going straight over to Emma and starting to disinfect the wound, cleaning it up. Emma sobbed again starting to cry in pain. "Shh, it's going to be okay" Snow rubbed her back, trying to be gentle as possible, hating to cause any pain whatsoever, which was unavoidable. Charming wiped Emma's tears as Snow was finishing off putting the cream on and then bandage.

"At least she's not bleeding, should we lay her down?" Snow asked helplessly.

"I think, we can't let her fall asleep, in case of concussion" Charming replied. "And I think, we really now need to do something" he sighed. "We need to ask Gold"

"No" Snow groaned.

"I know, but we don't really have a better choice, we can't really go to Regina's and he's only other person who has magic right now, because Blue is still not capable of much"

"And he could possibly be involved in making Emma this way" Snow added.

"Could be, or not. We still need an explanation and it's our best bet right now and pretty much only way."

They looked at each other for a moment, then at Emma who was just clutching her baby blanket not speaking.

"I'll go" Charming volunteered. "Stay with Emma and if something call me or Whale." He mentally blanked out anything that could possibly cause that name or the fact that he was saying to call him or Whale to his wife.

"Will do" Snow nodded rubbing Emma's back. "Charming?"

"Yeah?"

"On your way, can you buy her few dresses?" Snow smiled sheepishly.

"Dresses?" Charming raised an eyebrow, amused expression on his face.

"Okay don't look at me like that! She's tiny, she has no fitting clothes and well, I may never get that opportunity you know" she murmured last part guilty.

Charming chuckled. "Okay, I will. Anything else? A tutu?"

"Okay, lets not take it this far." Snow gave him a look. "Yet" she added finally.

"She might be tiny, but may I remind you this is still Emma" Charming laughed.

"Shut it, gooo" Snow nagged him. He waved at her, giving up on what he was going to say and ran as fast as he could.

Snow White looked back down at her daughter, sighing.

"Are you hungry?" she offered.

Emma shook her head.

"How about…some hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream on top? Loadddds of whipped cream?" she tried again.

Emma looked at her, as if she was trying to see whether Snow was lying or not, to which Snow caressed her cheek.

"And whatever else you'd like?"

"What did I do?" Emma asked fearfully.

Snow looked at her confused. "What you mean what did you do?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Emma asked not trusting.

Now that hurt. "Emma, I love you, more than anything in this entire world. You're my entire life. There's nothing ever I wouldn't do for you" Snow responded honestly, trying to keep her tears in. "I will never ever hurt you"

Emma looked down at her feet.

"When I believe that bad things happen" she said truthfully.

Snow kneeled down so she was her daughters height. "What bad things?"

"Like when Ryan threw me down the stairs"

Snow stared at Emma, loss at words. Trying to keep her anger at bay and not to react too emotionally. "Who is Ryan?" she leveled her voice calmly.

"Dad" Emma replied. "Well, another dad, because the first dad and first mom left me, so I got new dad and new mom but they are not nice" Emma explained.

"That's how you hurt your head?"

"I was a bad girl" Emma murmured ashamed.

"Emma" Snow cupped Emma's little face in her hands making her look up to her. "Listen to me, baby, never ever, anyone will ever hurt you again. No one will, I promise you. Nothing you ever do, ever, deserve you to be punished this way. Okay? If anyone ever will try to hurt you they will have to go through me first, I will not let anything happen to you" Snow said firmly.

"And you're not going to leave me?" Emma asked hopeful. "Like my first mom and dad?"

This was full irony and Snow's heart filled with despair. It could have very well been them, her and Charming. They supposingly left her, although she knew Emma was referring to those people she mentioned earlier, but Snow couldn't help but feel a heartache, the only and first parents Emma had to have were her and Charming.

"Never" Snow smiled trying to assure the girl.

Emma looked at her considering to believe or not, which reminded of big Emma using her lie detector skills. "Okay" Emma agreed in the end.

"Now, how about that hot chocolate?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically and Snow, pausing a second, thinking against it, but eventually just wrapping her hands and picking up Emma. It was a tiny Emma after all and she only marveled about the fact that she gets to do everything she was not able to with her big Emma.

Which reminded her.

She placed Emma on the chair, lightly kissing her head, so she doesn't move the bandage. "How old are you Emma?"

Emma looked at her fingers, doing two and two from each hand making it 4 in total.

"My God, you're SO tiny and SO smart" Snow grinned, feeling so proud she squeezed hugging Emma who was turning red now.

"Okay hot chocolate!" she reminded herself letting go off Emma.

"Back" Charming closed the door, observing the view in front, both Emma and Snow finishing off their mugs with previously full of hot chocolate he guessed by Emma's nose with whipped cream left over's.

"Had to leave it to you to bribe her with hot chocolate" Charming smiled.

"Well, it worked" Snow grinned in response. "Did you talk to him?" she walked over to him, so Emma wouldn't hear their conversation, now knowing how smart her 4 year old was.

"Yeah, I did." Charming's expression changed into a troubled one. "He needs to check her"

"What do you mean?" Snow looked at him worried.

"Well, he said it is most likely magic and according to him, not his job, which I don't really trust anyway. But to be able to find out how much of the magic was involved and whether it's permanent, he has to check her"

"Permanent?" Snow panicked.

Charming nodded.

"Is she going to stay at 4, forever?"

Charming shrugged. "I think we need to take her to him"

"Wh-what about Henry?" Snow asked, filled with fear.

"Well, he's not in school, so most likely, he doesn't exist, because Emma went back in time"

Snow's eyes filled with fresh tears, Charming pulling her in a hug, both comforting each other.

"We wanted so badly another chance with her I feel like it's karma getting back at us, because this is wrong, as much as I want to have all these years with little Emma, but it shouldn't be this way, not at this cost"

"All magic comes with a price" Charming replied helplessly. "But you know what?"

Snow looked him in his eyes, waiting.

"We have her here, with us and no one's taking that away from us, whatever it is, however old she is, it's just the fact that we won't lose her is the most important thing ever"

Snow nodded, trying to smile. "You're right." She looked back at their little girl who was with her entire hand inside cup, fishing for more chocolate. "She's so smart, Charming, she speaks so well and she's only four."

Charming grinned. "Are you surprised? She's our daughter" he explained it proudly.

Snow grinned. "Who's proud now?" she stepped up on tiptoes and kissed him. "Oh" she remembered placing another kiss. "Did you get her clothes?"

"Uh. Yeah. I'm not really expert at his" Charming rubbed his head nervously. He turned around picking up a dozen of bags.

"Did you buy entire shop or something?" Snow teased, biting her lip just how adorable this spoiling their kid business was, it just started and he wasn't even aware.

"I told you I'm not an expert! I just picked anything, I worried you won't like"

"I'm sure, there'll be something" Snow peaked into one bag, taking few dresses out. Charming noticed just with how much wonder she was staring at them. "Does it make me really awful I'm terribly enjoying this?" Snow admitted.

"Not at all, I'll get camera ready when you're done" Charming added.

Snow nodded enthusiastically. "I'm going to get her dressed so we can go" She turned to Emma. "Emma, sweetie, com here, we need to get dressed and we'll go somewhere, then you can have some ice cream?"

Emma stared at her, not saying anything, yet still not moving from her place.

"Take it easy, Snow" Charming rubbed her shoulder. "I'll go grab a sandwich until you're ready"

Snow nodded, kissing him then going over to Emma. It was all so completely different right now. Instead of trying to tiptoe around Emma, over-thinking her next steps not to scare her daughter away or retreat from the progress they were making, she was able to do all these things and at that moment, it felt fantastic. Snow knew and felt guilty even thinking about it, but truthfully it did feel like a new chance. She could pick her baby up, she could cuddle her as much as she wanted to. Emma could trust her blindly and well, most of all, she needed to be taken care of, because she was merely a 4 year old child.

Snow wrapped her hands around tiny Emma, picking her up with ease. She felt like if she could get away with carrying Emma and not letting go off her arms she would probably do it all the time.

"So, daddy bought you few beautiful dresses, we're going to try that on, okay?" Snow smirked, waiting for Emma to comment anything and when the little girl didn't respond anything to that as if it was the most natural thing she grinned even wider. Well, of course little Emma had no problem with that.

She put Emma to stand up on top of her bed, next to the scattered clothing items she found in the first bag, taking off the dirty pajama top and throwing it into the bin, taking one of Emma's legs, while Emma held onto Snow's shoulder for support, she pulled the tights up, it was still a chilly winter outside. She went for a thicker material long sleeved red dress, asking Emma to hold her sleeve whilst she was putting a black cardigan. Snow didn't even have time to dwell on how weird it was, dressing a child for the first time in her life and it felt like she knew exactly what to do.

"My beautiful gorgeous little princess" Snow smiled all proud how Emma turned out with the choice of clothes.

"It's hot" Emma whined pulling the cardigan sleeve off, not having any of this.

"No no no, it's cold outside, as soon as we're back you're taking this off"

"I don't want it" Emma insisted continuing to pull it off.

"You're not getting cold!" Snow protested pulling it back. She picked Emma from the bed so she wouldn't have chance to keep pulling it off.

"I wanna pee" Emma announced.

"Oh, okay" Snow blinked. Her mind went through scanning for any information that she possibly could have on 4 year olds, coming up with nothing, she just carried Emma to the bathroom.

"Alone" Emma added.

Okay, so, there's one thing she was going to learn today.

"I'll be right here." Snow assured Emma, leaving her alone and closing bathroom's door.

"What's up here?" Charming stood in a doorway with his half empty coffee mug.

"Nothing, Emma wanted to pee"

Charming chuckled. "Why are you leaning on the bathroom door? I'm sure she's at least old enough to do that." Okay, maybe there was a thing or 2 that Charming knew more about 4 year olds.

"What if she needs my help?"

"I think we established our daughter has very capable lungs to call for it" Charming replied amused.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you" Snow crossed her hands on her chest.

"I'm not, I think you just need to give little Emma a bit of space."

"She's 4!" Snow argued.

"Yeah and she's still Emma"

"Okay." Snow huffed. "But this is the first time she's not in my sight and call me insane or whatever you want and since we don't know still anything about her condition for sure, I just…don't want her out of my sight."

"Not insane, just very overbearing mommy" Charming walked over pulling her into his embrace. "It's all going to be fine."

Snow nodded, letting him make her relax in his arms.

"Speaking of which" Charming hated to be the one paranoid. "Emma, are you okay in there?" he knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Snow pulled out of his arms, now getting concerned too. "Emma, baby?"

Still no answer. They exchanged looks.

"I'm coming in" Snow warned, waiting few seconds more and then opening the door as the silence remained.

"Emma?" Snow looked around bathroom.

"Where's Emma?" Charming scanned the bathroom frantically. There was not a sight of a small child ever being in there.

* * *

Okay I'm sorry for leaving it here, I couldn't help myself, but in all fairness at least it's a very long chapter which I almost split into 2.

I hope it gives a slight insight into what had happened to Emma, as you all have been wondering and well, it will be more explained in detail later on.

Thank you SO much who have reviewed it and gave me a reason to continue, I admit seeing so many followers and no reviews I was discouraged and felt like I should delete this, but thank you for honestly saying whether you liked it or not. Those of you who just follow or favorite this, it doesn't cost you much to leave at least one word to review, you know? And it means a world to me and makes me continue this sooner! So, please? :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Wow, holy crap, thank you so much for all the reviews, here's another chapter so soon because you're all so awesome.

* * *

"I left her right here!" Snow shouted panicking, while she was still desperately checking everywhere as if the girl was going to appear out of the thin air.

Charming ran over to the bathtub, climbing on top of it, reaching for the smallest window up there.

"It's too small" Snow protested reading his mind.

"And you have to remember she's small too"

"How would she even be capable of it?"

Charming looked at her momentarily, with his eyebrow raised, expression reading 'are-you-really-doubting-someone-who-has-both-of-our-genes'.

He pushed open the little window looking right through it, while Snow prayed.

"She's not here" Charming announced. "I'm going to check outside, stay here, in case she comes out somewhere."

"I won't just stay here!" Snow protested raising her voice.

"Please," Charming took Snow's hands in his, making an eyecontact. "I will find her, I promise"

Snow gulped her tears back, nodding finally. This one promise she knew was true, if there was anything true about her and Charming, it's that they always found each other. He placed a kiss on her forehead, wiping her tears away and dashed out of the bathroom. Leaving Snow heartbroken and alone.

* * *

"Emma?!"

Emma gasped, her hand losing a hold of a branch and her entire body went tumbling down saving for her cardigan getting caught on the very end of the last branch holding her from the imminent fall.

She saw the entire ground swaying in front of her eyes and now truly panicked. Rethinking her decisions and choices and crying out in panic she really regretted the situation she's put herself into.

Charming felt like he forgot to breathe. He was one second away from losing his child if not for that very last branch, miraculously catching Emma before she fell down straight into the sidewalk, giving him no chance whatsoever bolt to catch her because it all happened so fast.

One moment he was outside the house, frantically looking for Emma everywhere until his ears caught on a strange sound of the nearby tree, which was conveniently located just next to the bathroom window. He was right after all. Without thinking he screamed out Emma's name which nearly resulted in a fatal mistake and he forgot to breathe and pretty sure suffered a heart attack at the same time.

"Emma, don't move." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Just stay there and don't try to move. I'm going to save you"

Emma whimpered in panic, staring at him with pleading eyes. He ran for the tree, climbing with ease, thanking gods, this was one habit that was at least useful even in this realm, carefully, trying not to move the branch so it would not snap into pieces making Emma fall straight down on the ground, he moved with careful precise, extending his hand and grabbing Emma by her waist, pulling her up to him. He let out a breath he realised he was holding. Taking it all in for one second pausing, his heartbeat steadying as he felt Emma's warmth next to his body and she was safe in his arms, he carefully climbed down, still not letting go off her.

"Oh my God, you scared the life out of me" he murmured to himself, kissing her head. Emma was still petrified, her body still in his hands and he quickly picked up his pace hurrying back inside so Snow would be able to calm down knowing Emma was all well.

"Thank gods!" Snow screamed in relief seeing them both enter the apartment and ran for Emma, grabbing her out of David's hands and checking her everywhere.

"Are you hurt? Is it hurting anywhere?" she kept jumbling all words together without giving a chance for Emma to respond. "Where was she?" she looked up at Charming alarmed.

Charming considered for few seconds whether he should tell the truth.

"She was climbing down the tree"

Snow gasped. " HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND EMMA?" she squeaked out stunning both, Emma and Charming, at the same time. "You could have hurt yourself! You could have fallen off! What force possessed you to even consider such thing?" she kept raising her voice. "Do you know how sick worried we were?"

Emma's lip quivered and sobs emerged soon after, eyes filling up with tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"Snow, calm down" Charming rubbed Emma's shoulders.

"No, it's not okay." Snow shot him daggers. "She has to learn she cannot just do these things, it's completely not okay. It's dangerous!"

"I think she learned the lesson" Charming pointed out. "We should really go to Gold's now."

"Now?" Snow looked at him, her mind elsewhere.

"Well after all it took us, I think we really need to figure things out and what we'll need to do from now on" This fathering business was not easy after all. He decided not to tell about nearly falling out of the tree incident, at least not right now. Snow already had enough on her plate "Come on Emma" he took her hand pulling her to go to the door.

Emma's sobs increased.

"Emma, come on" he looked at her confused by her alteration.

"I don't think she wants to go" Snow stated the obvious.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma was crying full force now.

Snow knelt down to face the little girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"I DON'T WANNA GOOOOO BACK" Emma wailed in full force trying to pull her hand out of Charming's hold.

Snow and David exchanged confused looks. "Emma?" Snow wiped Emma's tears trying to get her attention, because neither of them understood the sheer panic that was coming from their child.

"YOU'LL TAKE ME BACK" Emma cried more.

"Back?" Snow blinked caressing Emma's cheek

"YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMOREEEE" Emma pushed her hand away.

The realisation hit them both at the same time.

"NO EMMA"

"WHAT? NO, Emma, noo!" they cried with urgency. "No one's taking you back!" Snow insisted with a determination in her voice. "EVER."

Emma blinked her tears, now paying attention to what Snow was saying.

"No?" she asked wanting to believe but too scared to do so.

"NEVER." Snow repeated. "Oh my God, I can't believe you thought that" she wrapped her hands around Emma holding her in a tight embrace, noticing how full of tears Charming's eyes were. He had so much to learn about Emma and she felt like at this point, at least she was ahead with that. He didn't even have a clue probably how hard Emma's childhood was and what Snow could piece together from little tidbits she'd heard from big Emma when she was merely her best friend.

"Listen to me" she smiled, her eyes wet from fresh tears meeting Emma's. "We want to go outside, so we can get some ice cream, visit someone and then we come back, okay?"

"I don't wanna go" Emma murmured weakly, clearly still not fully trusting.

Snow looked at Charming, pleading for help. Sometimes everything just seemed so hard. It was that fundamental difference from Emma at 28, who required no such thing as parenting or finding the right things to say, explaining well enough to understand what really was happening. It wasn't all sunshine and roses having a second chance, it had many downs as well as ups.

"Well, how about, if we go now, we can come back and a surprise will wait for you?" Charming tried.

"Surprise?" Emma's eyes lit up.

Snow looked at him raising her eyebrows. He just shrugged as a response. She was pretty sure Charming was digging a hole for them both with this. He probably had no clue what he was even talking about.

Emma, in a flash speed, dashed upstairs before Charming and Snow could even blink, then gasp and try running after her, she was back clutching her blanket.

"We can go" Emma smiled shyly. "Emma no leave without blankie" she explained to the two adults staring at her with wonder.

Both were so touched they went to pick up Emma at the same time, holding her between them both, then Charming leaving Snow hold her in the end as they walked outside.

* * *

"Well, isn't this a magnificent development." Rumplestilskin leaned down observing the little girl, who seemed frightened by his appearance, unlike the 28 year old who threatened to punch him on various occasions. "I like you much better this way miss Swan" Rumplestilskin smiled pinching Emma's nose who then scrunched up her face in response, hiding behind her father's leg.

Snow squinted her eyes trying to keep her rage in check. "Well, what do you know about this?"

Rumplestilskin ignored Snow White as he raised his hand over Emma's head and there was a mystical glow for a second and before either Charming or Snow could protest they saw Emma's wound disappear as if it had never happened.

"Oh, well that's very interesting" Rumplestilskin said to himself more than anyone else in this room. "Dearie, why don't you go there see Belle, she's making some sort of magical sugary disaster." Emma looked at Charming, who nodded at her, letting Belle take Emma's hand and take her to the back room. Snow glancing nervously at them disappearing though she trusted Belle, but this was her child and she's never been more protective of anything else ever.

"It appears I was right indeed." Rumplestilskin started, having both Snow and Charming's full attention on him. "She has regressed back in time. Curiously so, she landed at the right moment she needed her parents most, without knowing it." Rumplestilskin paused, both Snow and Charming's faces full of feelings.

"Is this permanent?" Snow asked.

"Well, that is hard to say. Magic is unpredictable here. It may be very temporal, it may be not. She is however growing at the normal rate for now. She won't be stuck at this."

Snow breathed the sight of relief.

"But if you didn't do it, then who did it?" Charming looked at Rumplestilskin, still completely not trusting a word.

"You did" Rumplestilskin grinned back.

"Excuse me?" Snow White exclaimed.

"Well, that's all I can see. You have to ask yourself and go through your mind what happened at the time that miss Swan turned into a child. Did you wish for something?"

Snow and Charming both remained silent, completely absorbed in their thoughts too scared to admit anything.

"There's no way…We don't have magic" Charming refused to believe it.

"But she does." Rumplestilskin simply stated. "You see, love is a powerful thing, sometimes, too powerful, I can tell miss Swan loves you very much. Therefore, it is easy to imagine that this power extends as far as you two. "

Charming suddenly gasped. "I kissed her good night" he thought out loud. Snow's eyes widening at this revelation.

"Well there you go. Like mother like daughter, different type of curse of course." Rumplestilskin waved his hand feeling content with his conclusion.

Snow and Charming just stared miserably at him, not being able to even summon the anger. Snow walked over to her husband holding his hand.

"So there's nothing we can do now?'

"Probably not, like I said, it is all unpredictable. However, you should be really careful, if I may add"

Charming looked up at Rumplestilskin, waiting for another low blow. "In outside word, miss Swan had no magic, nor even after coming here. Well, at the present day this town has very much of it and there's one thing a healthy adult handling that and there's another small child suddenly discovering that." Rumplestilskin paused smiling. "Magic is unpredictable and ALWAYS comes with a price."

"Can't you, do something? Please?" Snow now begged desperately.

"As much as I am fascinated by this entire development, I'm afraid I have no idea what we're dealing with. However, if there are any changes you can try me again. I make no promises. Now may I excuse myself, I have things to do" Rumplestilskin said officially ending their incredibly upsetting chit chat.

"I'm going to get Emma" Snow announced meekly, walking into the room behind the curtains leaving two men behind.

"What about Henry? Say Emma stays this way, will he... happen eventually?" Charming asked again, almost too afraid to find out.

"Well I cannot guarantee that, it may be that this way you will alter her future, it might be, that Henry has always been her future regardless of the outcome. We will have to wait and see" Rumplestilskin answered, starting to feel sorry for this family in front. There was one thing he could ever relate, was being a father and how much it hurt when your child was in danger or hurting. "And if I were you, mister Nolan, I'd watch out for our well beloved Evil Queen, as hell knows no fury like a mother scorned. After all, you've taken away the one thing she's stayed human for."

"Henry" Charming replied with a pang of pain in his chest.

Rumplestilskin just nodded, returning to his books as Snow and Emma walked out at that very moment.

"Good luck dearies" Gold called after them, without a reply back as a troubled family walked out of his shop, mulling after all the news they've just heard.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Didn't think I would update this today and wasn't sure where I was going with this but it all just hit me and ended up with this piece. Hope you like it :) Lots of mushy Snow/Emma and even Red. Up next Charming/Emma :)

Please review, the more response I receive the faster the next one will be up! (no promises though as I work through the weekend)

And if I do forget to update feel free to poke me on tumblr. I sometimes do need some nagging!

Now enjoy :)

* * *

"You've been quiet the entire way." Snow broke the silence as David pulled up the car next to their apartment. Emma was soundly asleep in Snow's arms, too tired from the entire hectic day they had and it was the only comfort Snow received after all the news, to have her child so innocently asleep, with no objection whatsoever that she kept stroking her curls.

"It's my fault" Charming said out loud finally.

"No, Charming, no" Snow looked at him with her pleading eyes. "If it's anyone's fault it's both of us. You heard him, it couldn't happen without us both wishing the same thing, so don't even try to blame yourself"

"But I kissed her, I shouldn't have!"

"You are her father for goodness sake, you're allowed to kiss her goodnight as you please. We just need to stop the blame game and move on. What's done it's done, now all we need to make sure she stays well, safe and I'm more concerned about this magic thing." Snow admitted placing a kiss on Emma's head. "She sure as hell isn't strong to handle it yet."

"And then there's Regina" Charming added tiredly.

"You're right" Snow became thoughtful.

"Okay, how about we call it a day" Charming yawned. "And see what brings tomorrow?"

Snow nodded, too occupied with her thoughts. Charming knew that familiar look which never brought any positive thoughts, so he was quick to assure. "Everything will be fine. At least she's not stuck at 4 forever" he tried to encourage her with a smile.

Snow weakly smiled back, nodding. She held up Emma wrapping the baby blanket around her and then following David inside their home.

"Can we have her sleep with us tonight?"

"Sure. I think that's best, we'll need to figure out sleeping arrangements after, because we can't leave her upstairs alone now" David agreed.

Snow nodded grateful he felt the same way. After everything that happened and could potentially happen they couldn't take the luxury to risk anything else to add up to this troubling events pile. If it takes to get a new place, more little-Emma-friendly, then shall be it.

"And" David thought whether to say this now. "I also think we need to get on with our lives"

Snow nodded understanding his position. The life didn't stop after all.

"I'll go down to the station tomorrow and take care of everything that's behind, but if you'll need my help just call me and I'll be there sooner than you can blink okay?"

"We'll be fine" Snow kissed her husband. "I'm actually looking forward to do things I was never able to do with Emma" she added with a grin. Charming chuckled imagining what this could be and nodded.

* * *

Snow unconsciously thought she heard some sort of noises through her sleep, but the sleep was so tempting it just kept pulling her in. All tiredness still lingering from Enchanted Forest had been catching up and she's been sleeping better than ever. Strangely enough she forgot entire world until sudden...

"WAKE UPPPP" and that was it. Snow's eyes flew open, blinking few times as her heartbeat was racing like mad.

A little silhouette came into the view slowly, blonde head….

"Emma" Snow sat right up remembering the very present day again.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP" she now realized Emma was jumping up and down on the bed as if she just consumed entire can of sugar or…

"What the…" Snow looked around, Charming's place in bed was empty, she remembered his promise to go to check the station, then she stared back at Emma who wouldn't stop jumping up and down. "Ok enough!" Snow cried out picking up Emma. "What's with the shouts?"

"WHERE'S MY SURPRISE" Emma said very matter of factly.

Snow stared at her all confused.

"What surprise?"

"You promised me a surprise!" Emma started to get mad now all too much reminding her adult daughter.

Holy crap. Charming.

Damn.

"Oh." Snow gasped. "The surprise!" she started to break her head thinking of anything at all.

"Yeah, it's not there. I checked" Emma replied very seriously.

"You….what?" Snow jumped out of the bed. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while." Emma replied innocently, following Snow. "WHERE'S MY SURPRISE"

Snow walked out of the bedroom, not even bothering to put any slippers or robe on, much too predicting she's not going to like what she's going to see and she was right.

Her hand automatically went to cover her mouth.

That entire flat was a mess was an understatement. There were all cupboads opened, things put out, rugs moved, some suspicious substance all over the floor, with a shattered glass which it most likely came from, chairs everywhere.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE." Snow nearly screamed out.

"There's no surprise there, you lied!" Emma retorted very honestly following her as Snow was checking the damage. "I want my surprise!"

"EMMA" Snow screamed instantly picking Emma up. She realized that instant that the girl was following her barefoot and cursed herself not thinking to order her to stay back when she went to check. Then she couldn't understand how did she not even get up when this storm was happening?

"Okay." Snow breathed walking back to the bedroom and placing Emma on the bed. "First of all. You CANNOT just go and do this mess, you should have woken me up!"

"I wanted to see the surprise" Emma defended herself now putting a whiny note in her tone.

"Well, since you just decided to help yourself like this, there will be NO surprises for you!" Snow lectured Emma feeling upset with everything she just encountered. There was no way in hell she ever expected to receive this kind of surprise herself for that matter. Never.

Emma's eyes instantly filled with tears. "I HATE YOU" Emma screamed out angry and got off the bed stomping off in a very angry manner.

Snow gasped, her eyes filling up with fresh tears. There's one thing she's not expected or desired to hear from her child _ever_. "Emma" she grabbed the girl before Emma could get out of the room.

"I WANNA GO" Emma wiggled out of her hands.

"No, Emma, wait" Snow blinked the tears in her eyes, wiping them off quickly and putting Emma back on bed. "Okay, look, when your father comes back you'll get a surprise! I'm sorry." she replied defeated. And hurt.

And just like that Emma instantly stopped crying or being angry. "Really?" she looked at Snow excitedly. Snow stared at her without comprehending how from such a foul mood she could turn into a happy little kid again.

She decided she was surely not equipped to be a mother yet. At all. This was never supposed to be this hard.

"Yeah" Snow said giving up. "Please, sit down and wait here" Snow looked around everywhere in her room, remembering her experience in school, she decided she had to have Emma occupied, that usually worked with kids that were too hyper and could not sit down calmly for a second. It appears now, her own daughter was one of them.

Snow grabbed one of the old books and some pens from her bag and shoved it to Emma. "Just wait here a second."

Snow then grabbed her phone walking to the kitchen and grabbed first things she encountered to start cleaning. She was too scared Emma would stumble upon some shattered glass and injure herself, not even mentioning the fact that they had to eat now. She began swiping the floor with one hand whilst holding phone to her ear after dialling a number.

"Hello?"

"Red, please please, can you come over?"

* * *

"What happened? You sounded like…OH MY GOD. What happened here?" Red blinked taking in the entire scene in front of her. Basically, she's not seen Snow's apartment, any place honestly, to be in this state…like ever.

Snow smiled sheepishly. "Can you believe this is after I cleaned a bit, it was worse before."

Red opened her mouth, then closed. No sound coming out. Then stared at Snow concerned. "Regina?"

"Nope. Emma"

"Emma? What in the world would posses her to do that? Did you guys get into a fight?"

"Well. You could say that. I need to show you something." Snow cleared her voice, nervously taking Red's hand and walking her to the bedroom.

Red stared, standing still as if her entire body had became numb, she didn't even dare to breathe.

"I…is…th-a" Red tried to speak, nothing really coming out.

There was a tiny back turned at them, blonde curly head from what Red could see and very tiny human being, who was actually now drawing on the wall.

Hearing unfamiliar voice, Emma turned observing her mother and a new adult, who was pale as a paper and then Snow smiled at her and dragged the human out. Emma shrugged and continued her masterpiece.

"EMMA?" Red finished finally her voice having a shrieking noise to it.

"Yeah" Snow affirmed, waiting for Red to say anything.

"But…how"

"Apparently, her magic acted up and she regressed back in time…Kind of Charming and mine fault to be honest, we were just talking about missing her life and Gold thinks this resulted in Emma unconsciously satisfying our curiosity."

"Oh." Red paused taking everything in. "Why is she drawing on your walls?"

Snow didn't expect that question. "Oh. That. It's fine. At least she's not breaking stuff" Snow giggled nervously.

"Okay. Honey, no." Red took Snow's hand and dragged her to the couch. "Oh my God, Snow you're bleeding"

"It's fine!" Snow got embarrassed pulling her hand out hiding it behind her back.

"No it's not fine!" Red went to take a little towel from the sink making it wet with cold water. "Hold it to stop bleeding." Snow obliged to her best friend's orders. Red had a way to make her listen as always.

"Now, tell me what's wrong, why is everything going insane here and where's David?"

"He's at the station, he left early, actually he told me to call him, but I didn't want to bother him." Snow looked at Red's eyes, then decided to fess up. "To be honest I just didn't want him to think I can't handle Emma on my own."

"Well, I guess the curiosity is answered now, I see Emma hasn't change that much since she was 4 then, has she?" Red giggled. "I mean sure, she may not break your entire apartment at 28 but..."

"She did break a toaster once" Snow smiled a little.

"See. And well other things. Anyway, these things happen. She's a kid, she needs to be taught as well."

Snow bit her lip nervously. "I feel like I'm failing, Red. I fail like a mother, I don't know what to do, how to be around her. I thought this will be so much easier, like she's my own daughter and it should come naturally! But it doesn't! No one has ever taught me this. I just…"Snow sniffled. "Miss my mom I guess. She always knew what to do. And my dad. "

Red held Snow's hands in hers. "Listen to me, you're doing amazing. The fact that you love your daughter more than anything, is already proof enough you're the best mother ever." Red smiled. "I saw you with Emma, I don't care she's 4 or she's 28, you love her and you would do anything, you would jump into unknown portal so she'd never be alone again, you made the hardest decision of your life giving her the best chance"

"Which really wasn't…"

"No, listen to me! You always put her first, you wanted the best for her. If that's not being the best mother I don't know what is." Red smiled.

"She told me she hated me" Snow tried to keep her tears in but failed.

Red reached out wiping Snow's tears. "She's a toddler, toddlers say stupid things like that, that they don't mean. I know for fact she doesn't hate you. Tell me, who jumped in front of Cora saving you a heart?"

Snow smiled a little. "But she was 28 there."

"She's still same Emma. Magic can't alter that much, if there's one thing I'm sure that even in this size she still loves you more than anything.

Snow nodded, feeling much better now.

"Now, there's one thing I always fancied is to have my own time with my goddaughter, can I?" Red asked excitedly.

"Yes, please don't say anything to her" Snow hugged Red.

Red just winked in response. "Please don't move, rest here and I'll be back in few seconds. "

"Okay" Snow promised.

* * *

Knowing Snow was far enough not to hear anything, grateful to her amazing hearing, Red took a liberty to do what she planned on since probably the moment when Snow shared with her she was pregnant back in Enchanted Forest. It has been one of the most amazing moments in Red's life and there was no question about how much she was going to be involved in Emma's life. Even at times like these.

"Emma stop it!" Red scolded the little girl who was on her tiptoes finishing to draw something akin to a tree.

Emma turned around surprised to see the unfamiliar adult back there.

"You can't just draw on the walls!" Red walked over grabbed her and put her to sit on the bed. "Your mother gave you a book why don't you use that?"

Emma scrunched her face not happy at all. "Because I want to!" she sure as hell didn't like to be ordered around.

"Okay, look, Emma" Red held the girl by her waist putting her to sit on her lap. Glad Emma didn't seem to mind that.

"I want to talk to you seriously, Emma." Red started, getting Emma's attention, who didn't wiggle and waited now curiously.

"I'm your aunt Red. Your mom is my best friend in entire world and she's like a sister to me. You know what it is right?"

Emma slowly nodded looking down. Red smiled caressing her head. "Which means, I love you so _**so**_ much I would do anything for you too. Because ever since you were in your mom's belly, you made your mom so happy. And me."

Emma looked at Red with her full attention now. She's never heard a story quite like this before.

"And we were so excited for you to come. You know, your mom wanted to get all the most beautiful dresses, dolls and your dad was unaware you'll be a girl still at that point. But your mom was so excited, she even picked your name when she found out about you. This is how much she loved you even before you came into this world."

Emma stared at Red with wonder.

"So, we would make plans, how we would show you the most beautiful places in the forests, I would take you to see all the amazing animals, teach you everything I know, maybe even… you know, I sometimes, turn into a wolf" Red tried carefully waiting for Emma's reaction, whose eyes grew large.

"Really? Coooool" Emma gasped in wonder.

Red chuckled. Bless this little innocent Emma not touched by big Emma's sarcasm and ironic view of life. "Yes. And well I could protect you from everything."

"Thing is, we wanted you to have everything, we still do, you know your mom loves you very much?"

Emma bit her lip, then nodded slowly.

"And sometimes things hurt." Red said caressing Emma's cheek. "Words hurt a lot. When you said you hated her, she believed it and she was very sad. Now you don't mean that, do you?"

Emma shook her head regretfully. "I was sad" Emma explained looking down.

"Why were you sad?"

"Because they promised surprise and….and there was no surprise."

"But you did the mess in the kitchen right?"

Emma shrugged.

"It's not good Emma, you can't do that. It makes people sad. When you do bad things, it hurts. Just like when you fall down and your leg hurts, you understand me?"

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry"

"Well, you need to apologize to your mom. And when your mom was cleaning everything she's hurt her hand, so you need to help her okay?"

"Okay" Emma's eyes watered.

"Nothing ever will change the fact that your mom and dad love you more than anything in this world, okay? You're perfect the way you are, Emma, whatever you do, but you have to promise me to try to be good too and love them and think about them when you do something."

"I promise" Emma nodded.

"And if you do bad things your mom will be upset, you will have to learn things too. If she says you did bad you have to listen and not do it again."

Emma nodded. "Red?"

"Tell me, baby." Red took Emma's hand in hers, fascinated how small it was in comparison to hers.

"If mom and dad love me, how come they only found me now? How come bad people hurt me before?" Emma asked shyly.

Red felt a sharp pang in her chest. "Well, Emma. Sometimes you know there are bad people in this world who do bad things to others, they don't want others to be happy. One bad person didn't like your mom and she didn't want your mom to be happy. And having you and your dad - your mother would have had all the happiness she ever wanted. So she made a curse which separated you. But now you're together and no one will ever separate you from them, okay? You will never ever have to go anywhere."

Emma smiled. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"You won't. And me and so much more people will protect you." Red pointed Emma's nose who giggled in response.

"Auntie?"

"Yes?" Red's chest filled with the warmest sensation ever.

"Can I go with you when you're wolf?" Emma asked excitedly.

"We'll have to ask your parents about that….."

* * *

Snow checked her hand, which seemed fine now, towel stopped the bleeding and the cut didn't seem too big. She pulled up from the coach walking over to find a band aid so she could continue cleaning the mess only then stopping in her tracks as she noticed Red walking out with Emma, holding Emma's hand. Snow's mouth opened in surprise, taking in the most precious view in front and she guessed Red realized what her expression meant because she just giggled in response.

"Emma, you want to say something?" Red looked at Emma. Emma nodded biting her lip nervously and walked over to Snow. Snow instantly knelt in front of Emma.

"I'm sorry mommy." Emma extended her hands wrapping them around Snow's neck and hugging her mother. And just with that, Snow felt her heart exploding into million little pieces. She couldn't even help all the tears flowing from her eyes. Emma has called her mommy. For the first time ever, since that moment she held 28 year old Emma's face in her hands and her heart was doing leaps, she's not felt anything like this before.

"I won't do it again." Emma finished unaware of what was happening.

"Oh my Emma" Snow mumbled through tears hugging Emma so tightly, closing her eyes and just taking in all this bliss. So this is what happiness without any reservations felt like. Her Emma just called her mommy.

She looked up at Red who was mirroring her own expression with tears coming out and holding her mouth not to let out loud sobs and Snow just mouthed to her 'Thank you'.


	5. Chapter 5

Apologies for the delay, I just got back to uni and my week was...eventful. Also got inspired for a new story, but promise I won't abandon this one, there're only few more chapters left to finish it :)

Oh and someone who commented about grammar mistakes, I apologised in the beginning of the story already, as I have mentioned I do not have a beta, none of my closest friends are English either, but you're welcome to go and read other stories out there, there're bunch of amazing ones about Charmings!:)

* * *

"So everything was fine?" Charming glanced over the tiny bed he had brought home, temporarily placing in their room for Emma to sleep. The toddler was so exhausted he already found Snow clutching asleep Emma on the coach.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Snow grinned. She wasn't about to reveal her little break down in the morning, in the end it all sorted out well, thanks to Red. After the most emotional scene ever, Emma 'helped' to clean, as in placed everything in the different places, finding it very amusing. Red made some pancakes while Snow finished the floor and the rest of the day was uneventful. They watched TV, Snow helped Emma to draw, who had already drawn so much pictures Snow could fill an entire scrapbook of them. Which she would, eventually. Now she kept them safely in her keepsake box.

"I was thinking." Snow smiled sneakily, watching David get changed for bed.

He looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Well, Red invited me tomorrow to go see Ella, I haven't seen her in a while and I'd love to see Alexandra AND get some tips"

Charming chuckled. "That's a great idea"

"Yeah, can you watch Emma?"

"Well, of course." Charming leaned cutting the distance between him and wife, kissing her. "I have to finish few things in the station but I can take an entire day off to have some time with Ems"

"Great!" Snow grinned. He had a feeling she planned this all along, and well, he couldn't complain, he was beyond happy to get some time with Emma too. For the first time ever, even if it meant not having Snow nearby, but if something, he decided he'll have someone to ask for help.

"By the way, lovely husband" Snow rubbed her nose with David's. "You promised her a surprise, and well, please come up with something, she might not think about it anymore, but I want her to know we keep promises"

"Oh God, yes! I had completely forgotten, thank you for reminding" Charming captured Snow's lips, now holding her neck with his both hands, devouring with those longer and longer kisses. "Matter of fact I know exactly what we can do" he grinned so widely, Snow actually got worried.

Snow pulled away a little. "Should I be worried?"

"Nope."

"Can you tell me what is it?"

"Nope."

"A clue at least?" Snow whined.

Charming shook his head laughing. "Stop worrying and trust me"

"Remember she's only four okay."

Charming faked an offended look. "Are you saying I can't take care of my own child?"

"Not at all, just saying, be careful, she's…. a hyper child."

"Nothing I cannot handle" he gave her a smug look that said _like-mother-like-daughter_.

* * *

"What's that" Emma climbed on the top of the chair reaching the darts board.

"Emma, get down" David peeked through his papers, continuing writing as fast as he could.

"Ooooooooooh" Emma pulled one dart off, then her small legs twisted together and she lost her balance completely. Emma just let out a scream, before her fall that resulted in a lucky chance of David catching her before she went down and cut herself with the dart.

"I wonder if it's acceptable to lock my own child in a cell" Charming thought out loud trying to steady his heartbeat. He placed Emma on the chair, taking the dart from her hand and pointed at her. "You STAY here, do not move."

Emma nodded innocently.

Charming walked back to his papers holding his head as he had to redo the entire report now.

"Who's that?"

He didn't even hear Emma moving from the chair and now she was checking things on the table. The picture of big Emma and Henry being her first object.

"Oh." Charming went blank. _Future you?_

"Uh…" he searched for something to say yet not being able to lie to her, but thanks to his lucky stars the child couldn't keep her attention long on anything. She was now moving around the desk. "What are you writing"

"My work, I have to do a report"

"About what" Emma picked every pencil and pen out aiming, poorly, at the bin.

"Bad people who do bad things"

"Do you beat them up?"

"Uh…I used to. I try not to unless there's no other way to stop them"

"I did too" Emma smiled.

David raised eyebrows. "You beat someone up?"

"Uh-huh" Emma nodded. "One of the boys took my blankie and started laughing so I bit him"

Charming laughed. "You did very well Emma" His heart swelled with an immense pride. That's definitely his girl.

Emma grinned.

"Okay, I'm not gonna finish this, futile to try, so how about we go and see your surprise now?"

"REALLY" Emma's eyes shone with wonder.

"Really" Charming picked up the pint sized toddler and took the keys. He realized he looked forward for this more than Emma and that was A WHOLE LOT.

* * *

Grumpy just stared. Not like any kind of sheepish, let me really take a look at this stare, but creepily long what the actual hell type of stare.

"That's really Emma huh" he asked for 100th of time.

David just sighed in response not even bothering to answer. "You have the key Leroy?"

"Here" Grumpy threw him entire chain of keys not taking his eyes off Emma, who was just watching her father.

"You sure that's not Cora in disguise"

That made Charming turn and give a look at Grumpy. "For millionth of time I'm telling you, that's really Emma"

"Huh. Whadya know." Grumpy leaned a little catching Emma's look. "Damn."

"Grumpy don't swear she's only 4"

"Sorry man, but your daughter has a mouth on herself already"

David held his head in desperation, maybe this wasn't the greatest idea after all. "She. Is. Four."

Grumpy put his hand on Emma's head who just blinked confused. "She's small alright"

"YOU are small" Emma shot back offended, crossing her hands over her chest.

David snorted.

Grumpy raised his eyebrows. "Okay that's Emma alright"

"Ems, come here" David opened the stables door finally and Emma skipped in all excitedly.

"What's that…..OOOOOOH." She gasped staring, but not moving, stopping still.

"Those are horses"

"Come here, I'll show you yours" David waited for Emma who wouldn't move.

"Highness I'm not expert but I think she's scared shitless" Grumpy shrugged.

"Leroy watch your mouth" David shot back, walking over to Emma. "Come on, they are good, they won't do anything to you"

Emma unconvinced, but followed him until they got to the tinier creature than the ones she first saw.

"Here, that's for you Emma, a very nice pony at your orders, princess."

Emma put a finger in her mouth staring at it curiously.

"Grumpy, can you help me? Take the pony outside so we can try it out"

"Sure, be right there"

David picked Emma who just curiously kept staring at the animal in front.

"Come on, how about we take one for me and one for you okay?" David walked over to the beautiful black horse who seemed to recognize him straight away neighing and coming closer.

"Hello Beauty" David patted her head, he opened the door, with one hand leading the horse out, Emma too scared of the closeness of such a massive creature just buried her head into Charming's shoulder.

"Don't worry." David rubbed Emma's back. "She's one of my best and loyal friends, she'd guard me with her life and she would you too."

As soon as they walked outside, Grumpy had already the pony ready for riding, holding a little helmet to Emma.

"Do you wanna try?" David asked her putting her down.

Emma shook her head. "Come on."

"No thanks" Emma responded a little too fast.

David chuckled. "Okay how about this, we're going to go both of us on mine and you'll tell me if you like it okay?"

Emma thought for a second and shrugged.

"I'll never ever let anything happen to you okay Emma? Do you trust me?"

Emma finally nodded. David smiled placing a kiss on her forehead. "Come on then" he gave Emma to Grumpy, getting on top of the horse and then Grumpy carefully handed him Emma, who he placed just in front of him. He felt how stiff she's gotten from fear.

"Now don't be afraid, you have to trust your friend, like she trusts you, that you won't hurt her. She feels everything you feel so if you're nervous she will be too."

Emma nodded, relaxing a bit. Charming touched the horse in sign for her to start going really slowly.

Emma gasped tightening hold onto Beauty's hair, even though David was holding her all along.

"If you want me to stop just stay"

"Noooo" Emma replied, getting a little excited. "Go!"

David smiled all proud. The girl got really comfortable now, she was completely relaxed and David had a great suspicion she was enjoying this a lot.

He made Beauty go faster now and Emma squealed from excitement.

"Do you want to try your pony now?" he asked making a round back to the stables.

Emma nodded excitedly.

"Perfect" he stopped the horse next to Grumpy, again carefully handing him Emma down.

"Well fuck me, that was fast" Grumpy replied. "She's your kid huh"

"Grumpy…." David rolled eyes without even finishing his sentence.

"Sorry" Grumpy smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, princess" Grumpy put Emma on top of the pony. "Just hold on tight" he started walking the pony slowly as David followed them with his horse. They did this for around 10 minutes until David got a call from Snow. He jumped off the horse motioning for Grumpy to wait for him and went back into the stables.

"Can we go on a big horse" Emma asked already bored.

"Nope."

"But whyyyyy" Emma whined not happy at all. "This is too small."

"YOU are small" Grumpy replied.

"I'M NOT SMALL" Emma shouted back offended.

"Oh yeah I forgot you're massive" Grumpy chuckled. "Maybe you know…in 24 years more" he teased Emma.

Beauty neighed getting Grumpy's attention. "Crap" he saw the horse starting to walk the opposite direction. He looked at Emma then at the retreating Beauty.

"You" he pointed at Emma very seriously. "Stay here and not move A MUSCLE"

Not like she knew how to ride a horse yet anyway.

Or she did.

As soon as Grumpy walked few steps back he heard a sound of his death.

Emma, smartly picking up a thing or two while watching her father, kicked her pony who just instantly starting galloping on it's own, since the kick was quite a strong one for someone who's not practiced and cannot measure the impact, the galloping broke into the pure run and that's when Emma panicked.

Grumpy felt his blood drain from entire his body. "SHIT SHIT SHIT"

"Leroy I told you…" Everything that David was about to say has completely left his brain. Thank gods for adrenaline rush because in a situation like these few seconds could change everything. Abruptly running over to Beauty and doing what David knew best, horseriding easily being one of those things he would never forget he took off after the pony and in a span of few seconds he was just beside it grabbing Emma in one swift move and riding back to the stables in another few seconds.

David jumped from the horse examining Emma "Are you okay?" he checked her for any bruises, if she was hurt at all, his panic seeping through his entire demeanor.

"YES" Emma replied excitedly. If he wasn't still in state of shock himself after the adrenaline was now abandoning his body, he would have probably died right that moment. This child was fearless.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I enjoyed writing this chapter way too much :D I hope you enjoy reading it as much. I wasn't actually going to have Regina in this fic, because I wanted to cut this story short, but it just came out automatically when I was writing it up. So apologies, but I have an intense love for drama. :D Next chapter should be pretty fluffy, to make up for intensity of this! Thank you so much for the reviews guys, your reviews are what's keeping me continuing this. (not even joking, I willed to delete those stories I don't receive much response!)

And for those, who had pm'ed me about Changes, thank you for your interest and pushing me to continue it, so Changes shall be updated next!

Thank you, and as always, please review! :)

* * *

Snow yawned trying to keep her eyes open, but the tv's monotonic sounds were not helping. There was nothing good on for as long as she's been back from her friends, so all she did was lounge inside, with a cup of hot chocolate, wrapped in a blanket. She realized how chilly it has gotten, so she made a call to Charming to check if Emma was dressed warmly enough and if he needed any help. She couldn't pick point where they were at, but it was clear as a day they were outside, supposingly 'all under control'. She relaxed and started drifting into a snooze in front of the telly.

There was a knock on a door. Snow checked her watch, confused who could that be at this hour. She knew Charming had keys, but it made sense to be back because it was getting late already. She paused for a second considering the options but the knocks were growing aggravated. Snow sighed, picked herself up from the coach and walked to the door. She opened them unsuspecting anything and her face became pale, her mouth hanging wide open as her very step mother stood there.

"Where's Henry" Regina asked in a no bullshit tone. She was visually already suspecting something.

"Uh. " Snow tried to think of anything at all to say, which was really inconvenient right now because they haven't discussed what they were going to say when they finally come into face with Regina.

Regina showed herself inside the apartment pushing Snow away, checking everywhere.

"Henry!" Regina shouted, looking around.

"Henry's not here, Regina" Snow sighed patiently. Regina, not trusting, kept checking every room.

"Where did you take him? Where's your stupid daughter?"

Snow pursed her lips tight holding back her anger. "She's not here either"

"Did she take him? She did didn't she? Did she just run away again?"

"Regina, no one took Henry away. Calm down!"

Regina fumed. Not the best idea to tell her to calm down this very moment. She grabbed Snow's hands shaking her. "Tell me where the hell is my son!" she shouted desperation mixed with anger.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Snow sighed hearing her husband's voice in the doorway. Then as soon as the relief came in, her heart raced up in fear. Emma. Regina cannot see Emma.

"Don't touch her" Charming grabbed Regina by her hand shoving her off Snow.

Snow desperately looked for Emma, but she wasn't inside with Charming, so she breathed with relief hoping Charming had come up with a smart plan.

"Tell me where the hell is my son or I swear to God I'll burn this place down with you two idiots inside!" Regina threatened in a serious, willing tone.

"Henry's not here Regina, if you let us explain and calm down, we need to talk to you" Charming tried to approach her calmly.

That didn't go so well. Instantly, before Snow could even blink, she saw how her husband flew to the wall with a loud thud, vines wrapping around his neck.

"Regina stop!" Snow cried out. " Please. Stop."

Which seemed to be a big mistake, because with these words she saw how her little daughter entered the apartment, panicked looking for them. Snow froze inside, dashing for the door, as any mother would, to hold her daughter safe to her.

"Snow, watch-" before David could even finish his warning and Snow to be able to feel the warmth of her child in her hands, she felt flying in the air until she was met with a cold hard surface rattling her bones.

"What the hell?" Regina stared at the child.

"EMMA RUN" Snow shouted desperately, making another big mistake answering the exact doubt in Regina's question.

"Emma" Regina replied in all too cold tone now staring at the child. She grabbed little Emma by her hand roughly, to which Emma let out a whimper, too scared and hurt that moment, still with a shock not realizing what was going on.

Regina turned to Snow and David.

"This is just amazing isn't? I lose my child you get back yours, isn't?" she cried in anger. "Is this a part of some twisted plan of yours?" she shook Emma all angry.

"Regina, please let Emma go, she doesn't know you, she's just a kid" David tried to play Regina's emotions again.

"Oh, how convenient. Well you know what" Regina grabbed Emma. "If I can't get my son back, you're not getting your kid back either"

"MOMMY" Emma cried now full blown panic, starting to gather all pieces that this wasn't going well.

Snow couldn't hold back tears anymore. "It's okay Emma, nothing's going to happen to you, I promise" she tried to soothe the child who was staring at her pleading for help.

Regina just laughed. Maybe this, after all, was the best revenge she could ever get on Snow White. This was a hopeless child who could not protect herself unlike Emma she's met and the pain she saw in Snow's eyes, probably has been the most satisfactory payback to this day.

She rose her hand sending another wine over Snow's neck, squeezing it tight, which made Snow to start choking with the lack of air in her lungs. "I've had enough of you opening your stupid mouth, you stupid, naive girl."

Emma cried wiggling out of Regina's hold, but Regina didn't even flinch, this child, too small for anything, wasn't going to get away, not in her wildest dreams.

She then realized how sneakily David grabbed on scissors, as she hasn't paid attention, and she really wanted to just laugh at his desperate attempt. With one flick of her hand he was tied all up, his bones cracking, face turning blue.

Little Emma was so angry. She was so so angry, like she's never been in her life. She sure as hell had a share of downs, where she was pushed around, smacked over her head, sent down the stairs or unfairly blamed for things she's never done. She was angry once, a lot, with a boy that made fun from her blankie, but this was nothing alike. This was an evil witch, from the stories she's heard and feared and she was bad. She was so bad she did worse than Emma could even think of. She wasn't hurting Emma, not this much, she was actually hurting people Emma loved and she was taking them away from her.

"STOP" Emma screamed. This got Regina's attention, in a surprise she met Emma's eyes, who were flashing with anger, much like, she realized, the 28 year old Emma's eyes those times she's threatened her with Henry, or even, when she realized Henry ate her made apple turnover. In a moment of confusion, perhaps, slight fear that Regina experienced she got burned. In every sense of the word. Her hands, her entire body has burned with so much heat she thought she was actually being burned alive. It was as if she has emerged herself in a burning fire and she was stuck in the highest, strongest flames of it. She jumped back, throwing Emma down, as if Emma was this actual fire, Regina's face contracting in pain. It had to take a lot for someone who's been through so much to actually show pain, and Regina felt as if she was going to burn alive now, feeling her actual flesh ripping off her.

"EMMA" Snow ran over to her daughter as soon as she was released, with Charming behind her, both in a full fledged race to wrap Emma in their arms. "Shh, Emma, it's okay. Stop it, baby. We're fine" Snow caressed Emma's back who relaxed into her arms and with that Regina felt the heat diminishing in little intervals. She was so shocked and in so much fear like she's never been in her life. She stared at this family, angered and willing she could burn them all, right this second, wishing she already did. "THIS ISN'T FINISHED." She stared at the child, with so much hatred and before anyone could even acknowledge the Evil Queen, she walked out as fast as she could.

Snow breathed out all panic she had in a pit of her stomach, holding Emma very tight and that moment just thanking gods for being able to do it. There was some sort of power of goodness that must have protected them all because it was so close to torn their entire world apart and Snow just felt sick thinking about it.

"Is she okay?" she heard Charming's panicked voice, who unlike her, wasn't thinking how lucky they've gotten, he made her realize, this wasn't actually the best thing.

Emma was a child. And she used magic.

Tears welled up in Snow's eyes as she pulled back checking Emma for any signs of hurt, just as Charming was.

"Emma?" Snow cupped Emma's face, looking at her in panic. Emma, since the episode with Regina, hasn't said a word, just stared with her glassy eyes, into one point.

"Emmie" Snow caressed Emma's cheeks, her heart squeezing in panic.

Emma gasped, blinking her eyes rapidly, which quickly filled with fresh tears, her lower lip quivering. "Mommy" Emma finally cried out. Her shock over.

"Oh my God" Snow relaxed, feeling her every muscle give in. She was okay. She just let that entire knowledge sink into her, holding Emma very tightly, feeling Charming's body doing exact the same thing, as he had his head borrowed into Snow's neck. _Their Emma was okay._

"Everything's fine, baby. No one's going to hurt you now"

"Sh-she wanted to hu-hurt you" Emma cried in panic, still shaking in Snow's embrace.

Snow hasn't ever felt so much warmth filling her all at once. Her little girl wasn't panicked about everything that happened, she was panicking about them. She didn't want Regina to hurt them.

Snow smiled, unable to hold the flow of her tears, kissing Emma's forehead. "No, sweetie, she's never going to hurt us. Never ever, because we're together, okay?"

Emma nodded hugging Snow.

"Snow" she heard Charming's voice full of concern. This unnerved her again, not for a single moment could she finally breathe in peace.

"Snow"

Snow White looked at her husband who was pointing at Emma, his eyes wide, and then she noticed, Emma had blood coming from her nose. Her mouth opened in shock as she grabbed Emma. Emma still not realizing, as she was crying and her face was already full of wetness. Snow carefully carried Emma to the couch laying her down. "Should we call Whale?" Snow looked worriedly at Charming.

"I'll do it, stay with her." Chaming brought a cold wet towel, which Snow carefully used to wipe Emma's face, holding Emma's head, so the nosebleed could stop on it's own. "What if it doesn't stop?"

"Snow, please, don't panic, maybe it's just a normal reaction from the shock" Charming replied, trying to pacify not only his wife but himself too.

"Or from magic" Snow caressed Emma's head. "Can't we just catch a break, just once?"

Charming internally asked himself that too. Today, entire day, between nearly losing Emma on a horse, then Regina's antics, he was sure it has given him entire head full of grey hair.

"We will" he kissed Snow's head. "I'll call Whale, tell me if it stops"

Snow nodded, biting her lip just staring at Emma, who, thankfully had no idea what they were talking about. At least she was calming down, Emma's tears had ceased and she only had glimpse of fear left in her eyes. In a result not taking away her eyes from her parents, as if they were going to disappear any second.

"Tell me, what did you do today?" Snow tried to change the topic to ease the girl. She noticed Emma has less and less blood.

"We went to horsies!" Emma replied excitedly.

"Oh horses!" Snow smiled widely. Mentally, swearing she's going to kick Charming when she has a chance. Emma was too small for this yet!

"Yes! I got to ride daddy's horse"

Snow raised her eyebrows. "Charming get back here your sorry ass because I swear-"

David walked back in, confused, turning the phone off. "What happened? Did she stop-"

"HORSES?"

"Oh."

"YOU LET HER RIDE A HORSE?"

"Snow-"

"YOUR 1000 POUNDS HORSE?!"

"Let me—"

"I SWEAR TO GOD DAVID, I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW"

"Snow White-"

"DON'T SNOW WHITE ME"

Snow picked up Emma from the coach, carrying her back to the bedroom as Charming tried to follow her with the 100 excuses all bursting from his mouth at once.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THIS. DON'T EVEN STEP INTO MY BEDROOM. YOUR SORRY ASS IS SLEEPING ON A COACH" Snow put Emma on bed, who now was staring at her parents, wide eyed, interested. She has never seen her mother this angry. Snow picked a pillow and threw it at David.

"There's blanket on the coach. Help yourself"

"Snow, come on"

Snow shot daggers at him, making him shut his mouth before finishing what he was about to say.

"Oh fuck" Emma gasped.

Suddenly there was a dead silence, not a movement was made.

Charming held his head in his hands, this moment, actually too even scared to look at Snow. _Way to go Emma._


End file.
